


The date

by biozil



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biozil/pseuds/biozil
Summary: The apprentice goes on a date with Julian.





	The date

“it was lovely to have you here on opening night.” “i’m just happy you invited me” replied the apprentice. Julian stands before them in a long blonde wig smiling brightly with the knowledge that the play was well received. “i was so excited to see you I almost forgot my cue, but come, the night is young and we have other places to be.” the two walked until they caught sight of the arena and proceeded to the underground markets. “are you sure were not just running your errands Julian?” the apprentice said lightly. “of course not” Julian blushed as he spoke next “i just remembered the last time we were out at night and wanted to recreate some of the fun we had.  
The apprentice smiled “Julian you don’t need to recreate anything i’m having a good time just being out with you.” Julian still looked flustered but he seemed a bit more relaxed. While they were walking Julian fiddled with his hands for a moment before taking the apprentices’ in his own. They wandered over t a few more stalls and stayed for another hour or two before heading back to the shop. Deciding on a quick detour to see the canal “this was nice Julian i’d like to do it again sometime” the apprentice said before drawing Julian into a kiss. “i would be delighted” said Julian “possibly tomorrow night?” the apprentice laughed “maybe, if you’re good and don’t get caught by then” finally walking back the apprentice said their good byes and with one last kiss “I'll see you tomorrow.” “ill be back again in an hour if that’s how were saying farewells now.” The apprentice laughs closing the door and turning of the lamps inside. “i’ll see you tomorrow my dear.” Julian sighs into the door before departing.


End file.
